Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Od Fortu Yukon do Portu Clarence. Tegoż samego wieczora na wspólnej rozmowie całej rodziny postanowiono, iż dalszą podróż rozpocznie się dwa dni po pamiętnem tem przedstawieniu. Jasną było rzeczą, – zauważył to sam p. Kaskabel, – że gdyby był sobie życzył dobrać rekrutów do swojej trupy, to znalazłby mnóstwo pożądanego materyału i chyba tylko wybór byłby trudny. Chociaż osobista duma jego nieco była draśniętą, musiał przyznać, że ci Indyanie mieli wrodzony wielki talent do ćwiczeń akrobatycznych. Jako gimnastyce, clowni, kuglarze i ekwibryści niewątpliwie łączyli oni znaczną praktykę ze swemi zdolnościami, ale zawdzięczali jeszcze więcej przy przyrodzie, która ich obdarzyła muszkularnością, zwinnością i zgrabnością. Byłoby niesprawiedliwą rzeczą zaprzeczyć, ze dorównali Kaskabelom. Na szczęście honor trupy jeszcze uratowała przytomność umysłu „Królowej kobiet elektrycznych.” Trzeba dodać, że agenci we forcie, – po większej części biedacy bez wykształcenia, – niemniej od krajowców byli zdumieni tem, co się stało w ich oczach. Postanowiono jednakowoż nie wyjawiać im tajemnicy fenomenu, ażeby Kornelii pozostawić pozyskane wawrzyny. Dlatego też następnego dnia, kiedy przybyli ze zwykłymi odwiedzinami, obawiali się zanadto zbliżać do „kobiety piorunowładnej,” chociaż ona ich witała najuprzejmiejszymi uśmiechami. Wahali się nieco, nim poważyli się dotknąć podanej im na powitanie ręki, a tak samo też zachowali się tyhi i czarownik , którzy pragnęliby dowiedzieć się tajemnicy mogącej im oddać nadzwyczajne usługi dla wzmocnienia ich wpływu i znaczenia pomiędzy krajowcami. Kiedy pokończono przygotowania do wyjazdu, p. Kaskabel ze swoją gromadką pożegnali się ze swymi gospodarzami rano 6 sierpnia a konie dobrze wypoczęte ruszyły wzdłuż rzeki, w kierunku wskazanym jej biegiem w kierunku zachodnim. Pan Sergiusz i Jan przestudyowali starannie mapę i korzystali przytem ze wskazówek im udzielanych przez młodą Indyankę. Kajeta znała mnóstwo miejscowości, przez które mieli odbywać podróż, a z tego, co opowiedziałam, wyniknęło, że nie było przed nimi większych rzek, których przekraczanie mogłoby stanowić znaczne przeszkody w podróży. Nadto na razie nie było mowy o opuszczaniu doliny Yukonu. Jadąc na prawym brzegu rzeki aż do stacyi Nelu, mieli się dostać do wioski Nuklagajety; a stamtąd do fortu Nulato odległość wynosiła dwieście czterdzieści mil. Wówczas rydwan porzuciłby już rzekę Yukon, by jechać prosto w kierunku zachodnim. Pora roku jeszcze była pomyślną; we dnie było wcale ciepło, a tylko w nocy temperatura już znacznie opadała. Jeżeli podróżnych nie oczekiwały nieprzewidziane przeszkody, to p. Kaskabel był pewnym, że dostanie się do Portu Clarence, nim jeszcze zima nagromadzi dla niego trudności nieprzezwyciężone. Mogłoby się wydawać rzeczą dziwną, że taką podróż można było odbywać z taką łatwością. Ale czyż tak się nie dzieje w krajach płaskich, kiedy podróżnemu sprzyjają piękna pora roku, długość dni i łagodność klimatu? Odmiennie przedstawi się sprawa po drugiej stronie cieśniny Berynga, kiedy stepy sybiryjskie rozciągać się będą naokół do widnokręgu kiedy okryte będą, jak daleko okiem zajrzeć, powłoką śnieżną, a wicher zimowy tworzyć będzie zaspy do gór wysokich podobne. Kiedy pewnego wieczora mówiono o niebezpieczeństwach ich oczekujących, rzekł sangwiniczny p. Kaskabel: – Wszystkim jedno: damy my sobie radę i przedostaniemy się. – Spodziewam się tego, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Ale skoro wstąpicie na wybrzeże Syberyi, radzę wam natychmiast skierować się na południowy zachód prowincyi. W okolicach więcej na południe położonych mrosy mniej dotkliwie wam się dadzą we znaki. – Zamierzamy tak uczynić, p. Sergiuszu. – odrzekł Jan. – I to tem bardziej, moi przyjaciele, że nie potrzebujecie obawiać się niczego ze strony Sybiryjczyków, chyba że, jak wyraziłby się Clovy, dostalibyście się między szczepy na północnym wybrzeżu. Największym wrogiem waszym będzie mróz. – Jesteśmy na to przygotowani, – rzekł pan Kaskabel, – i radę sobie damy; przykro nam tylko, że pan nam nie będziesz towarzyszył, panie Sergiuszu. – O, bardzo nam będzie przykro, – dodał Jan. Pan Sergiusz znał dobrze, jak bardzo ci ludzie do niego się przywiązali i jak on sam ich polubił. Rzeczą naturalną było, że z każdym dniem wspólnego przebywania, wzajemne węzły przyjaźni zacieśniały się coraz to bardziej. Rozłączenie się będzie przykre, a czy kiedy znowu się spotkają przypadkowo, skoro ich życie tak różnemi szło drogami? A przytem, p. Sergiusz zabierze ze sobą Kajetę, a już zauważył, że przywiązanie się Jana do młodej Indyanki już zasługiwało na inną nazwę. Czy p. Kaskabel spostrzegł, co się dzieje w sercu jego syna? Pan Sergiusz nie wiedział na pewno. Co do Kornelii, to ponieważ ona sama przedmiotu tego nie poruszała, przeto on sądził, że nie należy wychodzić z rezerwy pod tym względem. Bo i do czego i mogłoby to doprowadzić? Inna zupełnie przyszłość musiała oczekiwać przybraną córkę p. Sergiusza i biedny Jan budził się nadziejami, które nie mogły się spełnić. Zresztą podróż odbywała się bez wielkich przeszkód i bez znacznych trudów. Do Portu Clarence przybędą podróżni, zanim cieśniną Berynga dostatecznie zamarznie i tam zapewne będą musieli zabawić kilka tygodni. Nie było przeto potrzebą zbytnio narażać i ludzi i zwierzęta. A jednak zależeli ciągle od łaski losu. Gdyby który koń okaleczał lub zachorował, gdyby się koło jakie złamał, to „Piękny Wędrowiec” znalazłby się w położeniu bez wyjścia. Należało przeto zachowywać wszelkie środki ostrożności. Przez pierwsze trzy dni trzymano się ściśle biegu rzeki płynącej w kierunku zachodnim, jak już powiedzieliśmy; potem jednak Yukon zaczął wyginać się linii siedmdziesiątego piątego równoleżnika (szerokość geograficzna Trondhjemu w Norwegii). W tym punkcie rzeka robiła znaczne zagięcie, a dolina widocznie stawała się wyższą. Odgraniczały ją pagórki średniej wysokości, które na mapie oznaczone są nazwą „wałów” z powodu ich podobieństwa do baszt sterczących. Stanowiło trudność niejaką wydostać się z tej matni i nie zaniedbano żadnych środków ostrożności, by rydwan uchronić od wypadku. Zdejmowano część ładunku, kiedy droga zbyt była stromą i często barkami dopomagano kołom, tembardziej, że wedle wyrażenia się p. Kaskabela, „okolice te nie obfitowały w kołodziejów”. Musiano się też przeprawiać przez kilka strumyków, jak Nokotokargut, Szetechant, Klakinikot. Na szczęście o tej porze roku potoki były płytkie i łatwo było znaleźć brodu. Co do Indyan, to w tej części prowincyi nie było ich wielu lub wcale. Niegdyś zamieszkiwały tu strony szczepy lub wcale. Niegdyś zamieszkiwały te strony szczepy zwane Midland Men, obecnie niemal zupełnie wymarłe. Od czasu do czasu jeszcze pojawiała się jaka rodzina dążąca do wybrzeża południowo - zachodniego na sezon rybołostwa jesienny Niekiedy jednak spotykali nasi przyjaciele kupców podróżujących w kierunku przeciwnym, jadących do ujścia Yukonu ku różnym stacyom kompanii rosyjsko – amerykańskiej. Ci oglądali nie bez zdumienia tak rydwan jaskrawo pomalowany jak i fracht, który zawierał. Potem, życząc „Szczęść Boże” udawali się dalej na wschód. Dnia 13 sierpnia „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się do wioski Nuklakajety, trzysta sześćdziesiąt mil od fortu Yukonu. Jest to właściwie znowu tylko stacya handlu futer, najdalsza stacya, do której przybywają agenci rosyjscy. Przybywając z różnych miejsc w Rosyi azyatyckiej i w Alasce, zbierają się tu, jako rywale handlarzy kompanii Hudson Bay. Dlatego to Nuklakajeta stała się centrum, do którego zdążają krajowcy z futrami zebranemi w sezonie zimowym. Oddaliwszy się od rzeki, ażeby uniknąć licznych jej zakrętów, p. Kaskabel napotkał ją znowu u tej wioski rozłożonej pomiędzy niskimi pagórkami a otoczonej wesołą zielenią lasów. Kilka drewnianych chatek stało w około palisad fort otaczających. Drobne strumyki szemrały na bujnej łące. Parę statków stało u brzegu Yukonu. Krajobraz miły dla oka zapraszał do odpoczynku. Co do Indyan odwiedzających okolicę, to należeli oni do szczepu Tananów, jak już wspomnieliśmy, najokazalszego pomiędzy krajowcami północnej Alaski. Pomimo powabu tej miejscowości, „Piękny Wędrowiec” zatrzymał się tam tylko dwadzieścia cztery godzin. Wydawał się to odpoczynek dostateczny dla koni dotychczas ochranianych należycie. Pan Kaskabel zamierzał zatrzymać się dłużej w Neluto, forcie ważniejszym i lepiej zaopatrzonym w zapasy, i tam porobić zakupna potrzebne na podróż po Syberyi. Rozumie się samo przez się, że p. Sergiusz i Jan, niekiedy w towarzystwie Sandera, w czasie podróży nie zaniedbywali polowania. Z grubej zwierzyny, renifery i łosie niekiedy przebiegały płaszczyznę, by szukać schronienia w lasach lub raczej w gromadach drzew niezbyt obficie rozsianych po kraju. W okolicach moczarowatych gęsi, kwiczoły, cyranki i dzikie kaczki dosyć były obfite, a nasi myśliwi nawet mieli szczęście ubić parę czapli, chociaż te nie bardzo przydały się do kuchni. A ponieważ, jak Kajeta opowiadała, czaple mięso bardzo bywa cenione przez Indyan, zwłaszcza jeżeli nic lepszego nie mają do jedzenia. Skosztowano tego przysmaku przy śniadaniu d. 19 sierpnia. Pomimo wszelkich zdolności Kornelii, – a zdolności te były niemałe, – mięso czapli było łykowate i twarde i nie znalazło uznania u nikogo, prócz u Wagramu i Marenga, które nie pozostawiły ani kosteczki. Swoją drogą w czasie potrzeby krajowcy nie gardzą nawet mięsem sów, sępów, a niekiedy i kun, ale trzeba przyznać, że dzieje się to tylko wtedy, gdy nic innego znaleźć nie mogą. Dnia 14 sierpnia „Piękny Wędrowiec” musiał się przewinąć przez zakręty bardzo ciemnego wąwozu pomiędzy stromemi wzgórzami nad brzegiem rzeki. Tym razem wąwóz tak był spadzisty, a droga tak grudzistą, jakoby tworzyła wyschłe łożysko strumienia, że pomimo wszelkich ostrożności wydarzył się przypadek. Na szczęście nie koło się złamało, tylko jeden z orczyków. Naprawiono to bez trudu przy pomocy sznurów. Po przebyciu na jednym brzegu rzeczki wioski Sukwonyilla, a na drugim Nowikargata, podróż już odbywała się bez przeszkody. Nie było więcej pagórków. Jak okiem sięgnąć, rozciągała się olbrzymia płaszczyzna. Przerzynały ją trzy lub cztery potoczki; o tej porze, kiedy deszcz rzadko pada, były one prawie wyschnięte. W porach burz i śniegów, byłoby niepodobieństwem odbywać podróż w tych stronach. Przebywając jeden z tych potoków Milokargut, w którym było wody ledwie na stopę, p. Kaskabel zauważył, że w poprzek znajdowała się sztuczna tama. – Oho! – zawołał, – kiedy zadano sobie trudu usypywania tamy, to już lepiej było pobudować most! Na każdy sposób byłby pożyteczniejszy, gdy stan wody jest wyższy. – Bezwątpienia, ojcze, – rzekł Jan. – Ale inżynierzy, którzy budowali tę tamę, nie umieliby wybudować mostu, – A to dlaczego? – Bo są to inżynierzy czworonożni, zwani inaczej bobrami! Jan się nie mylił i można było podziwiać dzieło tych pracowitych zwierząt, które budują swe tamy zgodnie z biegiem wody i regulują ich wysokość odpowiednio do niskiego stanu wody potoku. Sam stopień pochyłości boków oporu pędowi wody. – A przecież – zawołał Sander – bobry te nigdy nie uczyły się lekcyi w szkole. – Nie potrzebowały tego, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Po co im nauki, która niekiedy się myli, skoro posiadają instynkt, zawsze nieomylny? Tamę tę, dziecko moje, bobry wybudowały zupełnie tak jak mrówki budują swe labirynty, ptaki gniazda, pająki swe pajęczyny, pszczoły plastry miodu w ulach, a ostatecznie i jak drzewa i krzewy wydają owoce i kwiaty. Nie ma u nich próbowania, ale nie ma też ulepszeń. I istotnie ulepszeń tu zrobićby nie można. Bóbr naszych czasów równie doskonałe wykonuje dzieła, jak pierwszy bóbr, który na ziemi się pojawił. Władza doskonalenia się nie jest udziałem zwierząt, jest tylko udziałem człowieka, i tylko człowiek może doskonalić się w dziedzinach sztuki, przemysłu lub nauki. Możemy podziwiać przedziwny instynkt zwierząt, który im dozwala tworzyć takie arcydzieła, ale te doskonałości uważać musimy za nadane im przez przyrodę bez współdziałania ich woli myśli i rozumu. – To prawda, panie Sergiuszu, – rzekł Jan. – Rozumiem doskonale pańską uwagę. Tu okazuje się różnica pomiędzy instynktem a rozumem. Rozum jest wyższym od instynktu, chociaż może się mylić. – Niewątpliwie, mój przyjacielu, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – a omyłki rozumu, stopniowo rozpoznawane i naprawiane, stanowią tyleż stopni do postępu. – Na każdy sposób, – powtórzył Sander, – pozostaję przy tem, com powiedział! Zwierzęta obchodzą się wybornie bez chodzenia do szkoły! – To prawda, ale ludzie stają się zwierzętami, jeżeli nie uczęszczali do szkoły, – odparł p. Sergiusz. – Wszystko to bardzo pięknie! – zawołała Kornelia, zawsze praktyczna kobieta. – Ale czy wasze bobry nadają się do jedzenia? – Naturalnie, – rzekła Kajeta. – Czytałem nawet, – dodał Jan, – że ogony tych zwierząt są nadzwyczaj smaczne! Nie dało się to jednak sprawdzić, gdyż nie było bobrów w potoku, a przynajmniej nie można było schwytać żadnego. Wyszedłszy z łożyska Milokarguta, „Piękny Wędrowiec” przejechał przez wioskę Saczertelontin, w samem sercu dystryktu Ko-Yukona. Na radę Kajety zarządzono pewne środki ostrożności w obcowaniu z tutejszymi krajowcami z powodu ich złodziejskich skłonności. Ponieważ gromadzili się blisko rydwanu, trzeba było uważać, ażeby nie dostawali się do wnętrza. Przytem rozdanie kilku szklanych świecidełek naczelnikom szczepu wywołało skutek pożądany i epizod przeminął bez przyjemnego wydarzenia. Cokolwiek trudności napotkano w dalszej podróży, kiedy jechano po wązkiej podstawie „wałów,” ale uniknąć ich nie można było, nie chcąc się dostać w okolice więcej górzyste. Opóźniała się przez to podróż nieco, a przecież już nie należało zwlekać. Temperatura zaczęła się znaczniej obniżać, jeżeli nie we dnie, to w nocy, co nie mogło dziwić w tej porze roku w okolicy o parę stopni tylko odległej od koła biegunowego. Kaskabelowie dostali się teraz do miejsca, gdzie rzeka dość ostrym kątem zwraca się ku północy. Musieli postępować wzdłuż rzeki do rzeczki Ko-Yakuk, wpadającej do niej dwoma krętemi ujściami. Cały dzień spędzono na szukaniu odpowiedniego brodu, gdyż woda w rzece już był głęboką. Po drugiej stronie tej rzeki pobocznej, „Piękny Wędrowiec” zwrócił się napowrót na południe i przez okolice nieco nierówną przybył do fortu Nulato. Handlowa ta stacya dość ważna należy do kompanii rosyjsko – amerykańskiej. Jest to stacya w zachodniej Ameryce najwięcej na północ wysunięta, a jest położoną, wedle obliczeń sir Fredericka Whympera, pod 65 st. 42 min. półn. szer. i 153 st. 36 min. zach. dł. A przecież w tej stronie prowincyi Alaski trudno było uwierzyć, że się znajdowano na tak wysokiej szerokości geograficznej. Gleba niewątpliwie była urodzajniejszą, aniżeli w sąsiedztwie fortu Yukonu. Wszędzie dały się dostrzegać drzewa dosyć wysokie, wszędzie łąki okryte zielonością, nie mówiąc już o obszernych równinach, które można było uprawiać z korzyścią, gdyż gliniasta ziemia pokryta jest grubą warstwą czarnoziemu. Przytem kraj cały obficie jest nawodniony dzięki krętemu biegowi rzeki Nulato, której główny kierunek jest południowo – zachodni i sieci strumyków, czyli „kargutów” rozciągającej się na północny wschód. Całą florę jednakowoż stanowią nieliczne krzaki okryte jagodami i pozostawione najzupełniej na łaskę przyrody. Plan fortu Nulato jest następujący: w około budynków pas palisad chronionych dwoma wieżyczkami, do których Indyanom nie wolno wchodzić nocą, ani nawet we dnie, jeżeli ich jest za wielu razem; wewnątrz zaś zagrodzenia chatki, szopy i drewniane składy z oknami, w których pęcherze morsów zastępują szklane szyby. Czytelnik z tego osądzi, że nie ma nic prymitywniejszego od tych stacyj w kończynach Ameryki. Pan Kaskabel ze swoją gromadką serdecznie tam został powitany. W zapadłych tych kątach Nowego świata, poza drogami regularnych komunikacyi, pojawienie się gości jakichkolwiek stanowi przerwę w życiu monotonnem i bywa źródłem uciechy, tem bardziej iż przynoszą oni ze stron dalekich jakiekolwiek nowiny. We forcie Nulato mieszkało dwudziestu kilku urzędników rosyjskiego lub amerykańskiego pochodzenia, którzy ze wszelką gotowością ofiarowali się zaopatrzyć przybyszów we wszelkie potrzeby. Otrzymują oni bowiem regularnie różne zapasy od kompanii, a nadto w porze pięknej powiększają je, polując na renifery i łosie, lub łowiąc ryby, a zwłaszcza w „nalimy”, którą wprawdzie żywią psy głównie, ale której wątroba smakuje także ludziom, o ile do niej się przyzwyczają. Rozumie się, że mieszkańcy fortu Nulato zdumiewali się, oglądając „Pięknego Wędrowca” i nie mało się też zdziwili, gdy im p. Kaskabel oznajmił swój zamiar powrócenia do Europy drogą na Syberyę. Że też ci Francuzi na wszystko się ważą! Co do pierwszej części podróży aż do Portu Clarence, to ich zdaniem odbędzie się ona bez znacznych przeszkód i dokona się, zanim płaszczyzny Alaski zetną się pod pierwszym mrozem zimowym. Na radę p. Sergiusza postanowiono zakupić niektóre artykuły potrzebne do podróży przez stepy. Przedewszystkiem należało się zaopatrzyć w owe okulary niezbędne do podróżowania przez niezmierzone obszary okryte zimowym szronem i śniegiem. Indyanie dostarczyli ich tuzin za kilka szklanych świecidełek. Były to tylko drewniane okulary bez szkieł, lub raczej rodzaj lornetek tak oczy pokrywających, że można było patrzeć tylko przez wązką szparę. Wystarczy to do pochodu bez zbyt wielkiego trudu, a chroni od otralmii grożącej w skutek odblasku śniegu. Wszyscy podróżni ich spróbowali i oświadczyli, iż łatwo przyzwyczają się do nich. Obok tych przyrządów chroniących oczy, należało pomyśleć o okryciu na nogi, gdyż niepodobna spacerować w cienkich ciżemkach lub trzewikach po stepach nawiedzonych przez zimę sybiryjską. Magazyny w Nulato dostarczyły im kilka par butów zrobionych ze skór fok czuli psów morskich, najodpowiedniejszych do długich podróży po ziemi lodem okrytej, a nieprzemakalnych dlatego, że jeszcze tłuszczem są powleczone. Z tego powodu p. Kasakebel zauważył w zwykły swój sposób sentencyonalny: – Jest rzeczą zawsze korzystną odziewać się w taki sposób, jak zwierzęta w okolicach, przez które się podróżuje. Ponieważ Syberya jest krajem psów morskich, przeto ubierajmy się jak psy morskie! – Psy morskie w okularach! – dodał Sander, którego dowcip znalazł uznanie u ojca. Dwa dni spędzili nasi podróżni we forcie Nulato; dostateczny był to odpoczynek dla koni. Życzono sobie szybko dostać się do Portu Clarence. Dnia 21 sierpnia „Piękny Wędrowiec” wyruszył w drogę i od tej chwili już porzucił ostatecznie prawy brzeg wielkiej rzeki. Yukon bowiem teraz już płynął prosto w kierunku południowo zachodnim, ażeby wpłynąć do zatoki Norton. Gdyby go się trzymali nasi podróżni w tym kierunku, to niepotrzebnie przedłużyliby znacznie swoją podróż, gdyż ujście rzeki znajduje się dużo na południe od cieśniny Berynga. Od tego ujścia musieliby się skierować ku Portowi Clarence wzdłuż wybrzeża poszczerbionego zatokami, fjordami i strumykami, a tam Gladiator i Vermont niepotrzebnie wyczerpałyby swoje siły. Zimno stawało się dotkliwsze. Bardzo już ukośne promienie słońca dawały jeszcze dużo światła, ale już mało ciepła. Ciężkie chmury gromadzące się w wielkich kłębach, groziły obfitym śniegiem. Drobna zwierzyna stawała się rzadszą, a wędrowne ptaki zaczęły ciągnąć na południe, szukając łagodniejszych okolic do przezimowania. Do owego czasu, – a była to łaska nieba, za którą należało być wdzięcznym, – p. Kaskabel ze swoimi towarzyszami niezbyt odczuwał trudy podróży. Musieli oni istotnie mieć żelazne konstytucye, – co było zapewne wynikiem ich życia wędrownego, łatwości aklimatyzowania się pod każdem niebem i ćwiczeń gimnastycznych wzmacniających ich muszkuły. Wszelka była nadzieja, że wszyscy zdrowo i szczęśliwie dostaną się do Portu Clarence. I tak się też stało dnia 5 września, po podróży wynoszącej tysiąc pięćset mil od Sitki, a około trzy tysiące trzysta mil od Sacramento, czyli po przebyciu przeszło pięciu tysięcy mil w zachodniej Ameryce w przeciągu siedmiu miesięcy.